Senshi of Silence, Princess of Fire
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom...is quite different than what anyone expected...and so is her family. Thanks to a small prank by Stella gone astray Bloom has now turned into a five year old with none of her previous memories...but wait? Why does she have black hair and purple-ish eyes? And who are her three 'mamas' and her 'papa? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon and Winx Club Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom was transported a few years into the past when Daphne hid her on earth and was adopted by a certain scientist and his wife? What if after she was deaged and regrew up with Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka she ended up going to the magical dimensions with Stella…what would happen after a certain prank? AU OOC Sailor Saturn Bloom some bashing definite femslash.)**

"Bloom!" Manners and Etiquette teacher at Alfea college for fairies, Iris DuFour, said shooting straight out of her seat in the middle of Lunch when the red haired earth raised freshman suddenly grabbed her throat and seemed to be choking.

It was about a week into the school year and the earth raised girl was a mystery to everyone. She didn't act like many of the girls there, she often cursed and then blushed and muttered about spending too much time with her papa, she loved being either high up in the sky when it was windy, or swimming in the lake in the woods, she loved to read, knew how to play the piano and violin very well…and the girl would beat up anyone who pissed her off or anyone she caught bullying anyone else.

Hell on her third day in Magix, she had gone to town with DuFour to get some more outfits since hers had been destroyed by some witches during a prank gone wrong. They had come across two Freshmen Witchs being viciously bullied by some Alfea Seniors for being lesbians and dating each other. Before the nearby Witch teachers could get to them, Bloom had already socked the Lead Fairy in the jaw and then punched the crap out of the other four Seniors without an ounce of magic. She then ripped into them for being immature bigots before turning and reassuring the two awestruck witches that there was nothing wrong with being lesbians and that the Seniors were just a bunch of idiots. When one Senior questioned why she cared so much, Bloom had smiled.

"I was raised by two lesbian couples ever since I was a baby, although to be fair I call one of them papa and the other three mama. I don't care whether someone is straight, Bi, lesbo, or gay. Love is love and no one has a right to judge another. We're all human and we all bleed red." The two witches were so awestruck they trailed Bloom around like a pair of lost puppies for the rest of the day, much to the teachers amusement.

Almost immediately the immortal silver haired woman was across the room at the red haired girls side trying to figure out what was wrong. She could only watch shocked as Bloom seemed to begin to get younger right before her eyes, a red wig falling off her head and blue contacts dropping out of her eyes.

Everyone could only stand there and watch as the girl who they thought was a red haired blue eyed teen was regressed into a black haired light purple eyed kid of about five that was now swimming in what had once been her cloths. She finally made it out of what had once been a t-shirt, which now fit her more like a dress, and blinked up at the teenagers staring at her in shock.

"What's wrong? Where am I?" Bloom asked tilting her head up at the teenagers as she blinked her large purple eyes up at them.

"B-Bloom? This wasn't supposed to happen!" Stella said looking at her deaged friend shocked while DuFour's eyes snapped to her in a heartbeat.

"Explain." DuFour commanded her words more growl than anything else.

"It was just supposed to be a practical joke. I don't know why this happened, I had only slipped a shrinking potion in her drink." Stella said causing DuFour to reach down to Blooms' cup and sniff it for a second. She placed it back on the table and face-palmed before mentally counting to five in four different languages before lowering her hand.

"Ms. Stella…grapefruit juice is what Ms. Bloom was drinking. When you add grapefruit juice to a shrinking potion it turns into a de-ageing potion! She is now a five year old in mind and body, it's just our luck there is no aging potion or antidote of _any_ kind that works on the particular potion you used." DuFour said her eyebrow twitching while Stella and the other girls looked shocked while little Bloom was confused as she turned to look at the owner of the familiar voice. Bloom's eyes immediately lit up upon seeing DuFour as she hugged the red clad womans legs.

"Iris-mama!" Bloom said happily as she hugged the woman's legs while DuFour merely smiled down at Bloom as the other students eyebrows shot up. Huh?

"Yes firefly. It's me." DuFour said smiling as she patted the top of her adopted daughters head before looking up at Faragonda.

"I believe I need to call fireflies other three adopted parents?" DuFour asked raising an eyebrow at Faragonda who looked confused slightly but nodded in agreement just as DuFour's phone rang loudly, playing a violin tune.

"Hello Michiru." DuFour said calmly as she answered the phone only for frantic talking to be heard on the other end.

"Michiru…Michiru? Haruka can you shut your wife up for a minute?" DuFour asked patiently after trying to get the frantic woman on the other end of the phone to be quiet for a moment.

"Thank you. Now then. I'm guessing Setsuna-koi told you about what happened already?" DuFour asked in amusement at something that had happened over the phone.

"Alright then. Allow me to fill you in on the details she wasn't able to. First off, Hime-chan is alright so please calm down some and yes I mean you Michiru. Second, it was apparently a prank that went…astray shall we say? One of Hime-chan's dorm mates was going to prank her with a shrinking potion but poured it into Hime-chan's grapefruit juice which made it into a de-aging potion." Here DuFour snickered at something that was said.

"Yes, Haruka, we'll have to raise her all over again but at least this time she is roughly five years old instead of only a few months old and with her odd growth spurts she could be back to her normal age at any moment." DuFour said with a roll of her eyes while everyone watched her curiously.

"And third…she's at the magical school I teach at, so yes I believe I can keep an eye on her while you three explain things to the others before coming here." DuFour said before holding the phone away from her ears at a very audible scream of 'ARE YOU NUTS?!' from someone over the phone.

"I assure you Michiru, I am as sane as someone can be when they live with you, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hime-chan. I believe that the Inners need to know what's going on before you three get here so that they are at least up to date." DuFour said after waiting a few seconds before placing the phone back next to her ear. She yanked her phone away from her ear again at another audible scream of 'BUT WHAT IF THEY-!'

"Michiru-mama!" Bloom shouted up at the phone giggling at how even with the phone held away from them, DuFour still had to rub her ears to get them to stop ringing. DuFour took one look at Bloom's wide puppy dog eyes and sighed as she hesitantly put the phone back to her ear.

"A certain firefly wants to talk to you. Here Hime-chan." DuFour spoke into the phone before hurriedly passing the phone down to Bloom who beamed up at her. DuFour listened with one ear as Bloom rapidly chattered into the phone, sometimes stopping to giggle at something, while the silver haired woman massaged her forehead.

"I forgot about her mastery of the Puppy dog pout. This is going to be a _long_ school year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon and Winx Club Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Okay! Bye bye mamas, papa. I'll see you in a little while!" Bloom said happily to the people over the phone before she closed it and handed it back to DuFour who put it back into her pocket.

"Why was Michiru-mama so worried about me, Iris-mama?" Bloom asked tilting her head up at the silvery haired woman cutely.

"You turned into a little kid again, Hime-chan." DuFour said bluntly and causing Bloom to blink before pouting.

"Again?! That's the fifth time that's happened! Did I at least make it to eighteen years old this time?" Bloom asked pouting and looking upset while many blinked. Fifth time?

"No but you did set a new record. You managed to make it to sixteen before regressing to a five year old, and this time it wasn't cause you used up so much of your energy." DuFour said smiling at Bloom who beamed at hearing she at least made it to sixteen this time.

"If it wasn't cause of energy drain then why did I get de-aged this time?...It's not because Setsuna-mama missed taking care of me when I was a little kid again is it?" Bloom asked curiously and causing DuFour to snicker slightly.

That had been hilarious. The inner Senshi had panicked when they found out Bloom had been regressed to a two year old for the third time, thinking that a new enemy had appeared and attacked her since Bloom was the strongest of the Senshi. She could destroy worlds with one attack after all. They couldn't believe it when Setsuna had grinned sheepishly and admitted that she had turned Bloom into a two year old on purpose because she missed having Bloom as a little kid.

"No it isn't cause of Set-chan this time. It was a prank gone wrong by one of your friends, although you probably don't remember them due to losing all of your memories past your fifth birthday." DuFour said causing Bloom to blink for a moment before she shrugged.

"That's a new one. Usually it's cause I wasted too much energy fighting against a new enemy." Bloom noted with a shrug before looking around curiously at all the people she didn't know.

"Where are we anyways Iris-mama? This isn't home, the highschool, one of Michiru-mama's concerts, or one of Haruka-papa's races." Bloom asked tilting her head up at the red and violet clad woman who merely smirked slightly.

"We're at the school I teach at hime-chan. You remember what I told you about it when you were four?" DuFour asked casually and stifling a laugh when Bloom's eyes went wide as she yelped and hid under the table and behind Flora's legs.

"You said you'd probably only bring me to work with you so you can feed me to a witch cause I've been bad! What I do Iris-mama?" Bloom asked sounding terrified as she clutched Flora's legs, causing many to blink in disbelief or snicker in amusement at what Bloom had said. DuFour was giggling in amusement as she kneeled down and peered under the table at the shrunken girl.

"You didn't do anything bad Hime-chan. I was just kidding when I said that, I wouldn't feed you to a witch even if they _did_ eat little girls. You were a student here before you shrunk." DuFour said giggling while Bloom blinked at her 'mama' before hugging Flora's legs tighter.

"How do I know you aren't trying to trick me again? You'll say you won't do something and get me out of here before doing it anyways! You've done it before Iris-mama!" Bloom accused as she darted out from under the table and scrambled to hide behind Griselda's legs, peeking out at her 'mama' warily.

"I only did that one time that you remember and it was only to get you to wear that dress Usagi gave you for your birthday. And you know witchs won't eat little girls. Griffin and the twins haven't eaten you yet have they?" DuFour asked looking at her daughter in amusement while everyone else just looked confused and bemused at the byplay between the two.

"How would I know?! I get reborn and lose my memories every time I die! Aunty Griffy and the Tweedle Twins could have cooked me, gobbled me up with hot sauce and ketchup, and I wouldn't remember it!" Bloom said staring pointedly at her 'mama' who snickered at the part about hot sauce and ketchup.

"Hot sauce and ketchup? You sound like Haruka deciding what to put on her hotdog." DuFour said playfully and causing Bloom to blush harder and duck further behind Griselda's legs.

"Come now Chibi-firefly. Do you really think I would fed you to anything? Set-chan, Haruka, and Michiru would murder me!" DuFour said giggling while Bloom poked her head back out from behind Griselda again.

"…True…it would make Setsuna-mama mad at you and you don't like it when Setsuna-mama is mad at you…and Michiru-mama would shove a Deep Submerge down your throat if you hurt me…" Bloom said tilting her head to the side as she considered that, causing DuFour to pale slightly at the thought.

"Exactly. So why don't you stop hiding behind my co-worker and let me change that shirt into something that fits you better at the least?" DuFour asked nodding in agreement with what Bloom said and causing Bloom to think about it for a minute.

"…Promise to not make me wear pink again?" Bloom asked causing DuFour to giggle slightly but nod.

"I promise no pink. How about purple and blue? You like those colors." DuFour said smiling fondly at the girl who nodded her head excitedly and stepped out from behind Griselda, who was just looking between the two in confusion and curiosity. DuFour waved a hand glowing blue with magic, causing the overly large shirt to turn into an actual dress that was dark purple with dark blue swirls on it.

"Thank you Iris-mama!" Bloom chirped as she examined her dress before nodding in satisfaction and hugging her 'mama's neck.

"You're welcome hime-chan. Now why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" DuFour said hugging her daughter back for a second and rolling her eyes slightly, sometimes Bloom could be as picky about her cloths as Michiru was. Bloom nodded happily as she turned and grinned at everyone that was merely staring at her silently.

"Hi! My name is Hotaru Hikari Tomoe-Meioh-Kaioh-Tenoh-DuFour! I'm five years old for the fifth time and I have three mamas and one papa!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon and Winx Club Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Fifth time?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at Bloom who nodded.

"Allow me hime-chan. The first time she was 'reborn' was when she was around sixteen years old and fighting against an evil that threatened her planet. She was turned into a year old toddler and raised by me, my wife, and our best friends. She tends to call me Iris-mama cause that's who I am to her. My wife is called Setsuna-mama, our friend Michiru is called Michiru-mama, and her wife Haruka is called Haruka-papa. Therefore she has three mamas and one papa. The second time she was turned into an infant, she was attacked and had to use too much of her powers to defeat her attacker, thus causing her to become an infant again. The third time, she had been in a car crash while on a school field trip and her powers deaged her to a two year old to save her life. The fourth time, she was saving the life of her best friend. The fifth time, she made it to fourteen but Setsuna missed taking care of Hime-chan as if she were a little kid and therefore deaged her on purpose." DuFour explained causing Griselda to nod slightly in understanding while Bloom was hugging DuFour's legs as she merely stared up at Griselda wide eyed.

"Iris-mama?" Bloom asked tugging slightly on her mamas' dress and causing the silver haired woman to look down at her.

"What is it Hime-chan?" DuFour asked causing Bloom to look up at her curiously while pointing one finger at Griselda.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Bloom asked causing DuFour to giggle slightly while Griselda blinked at being called a 'pretty lady' which never happened to her before.

"Well Hime-chan." DuFour began only to lean down and whisper something into Blooms ear, causing the child to look shocked before beaming widely.

"Yay!" Bloom cheered as she released her 'mama's leg and latched onto Griseldas' instead.

"Uh?" Griselda asked looking totally lost and confused as she looked from DuFour down to the small child clinging to her leg.

"Don't worry I'll explain it to you later Griselda. After Hime-chan is being doted on by Michiru and Set-chan probably." DuFour said with a giggle at her co-workers rare expression, it wasn't often one saw Griselda look lost.

"Why are you calling her Hime-chan? Isn't her name Bloom?" Musa asked curiously as she looked at the red clad teacher who smiled slightly at this.

"No Bloom was a fake name she used on Earth since many people would wonder why my wife, I, and two of our friends kept adopting a small child that looked, acted, and had the exact same name as our previous one who suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet. Her real name, as she said earlier, is Hotaru. However I and her other parents prefer to call her Hime-chan." DuFour said kneeling down to poke and tickle Hotaru who giggled and swatted at her mama's hand with one hand while her other clutched Griseldas dress tightly.

"Roughly translated Hime means princess and calling her 'chan' is a show of affection towards girls or those younger than yourself. Therefore by calling her 'Hime-chan', we're actually calling her something along the lines of 'little princess' cause to us she is our little princess. Isn't that right Hime-chan?" DuFour explained with a loving smile on her lips as she looked at the small dark haired child who beamed up at her and nodded.

"Of course Koi-chan and Haruka-san love trying to spoil her rotten as a result." DuFour added off-handedly and causing Hotaru to grin at her.

"Koi? Isn't that a type of fish?" One of the other fairies in Blooms class asked causing DuFour to blush slightly while Hotaru giggled.

"Well yes there is a Kio fish but Koi is different from Kio." DuFour explained smirking as Griselda was on the receiving end of a puppy dog pout from Hotaru who held her arms up to be picked up. To her credit Griselda managed to hesitate for a minute before she sighed and picked the child up, settling her on her hip much to Hotaru's joy and DuFour's amusement at the look on the students faces.

"Really how?" Another Freshman asked curiously and causing DuFour to blush just a little darker.

"Well as I said Kio is the name of the fish. Koi roughly means 'love' when translated or 'my love' when you add 'chan' to it." DuFour said causing the students to 'oh' in understanding at this while Hotaru beamed up at Griselda. Little Hotaru's next words, with a little finger even pointing up at the brown haired woman, caused everyones jaws to drop…while DuFour collapsed on the ground in laughter.

"Koi-chan!


End file.
